The present invention generally relates to the field of integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods, systems, and computer program products to design integrated circuits using a closed-loop 1×N compiler. The integrated circuits of today commonly have hundreds of millions of transistors on a single chip, with many critical circuit features having measurements in the deep sub-micron range. As manufacturers implement more and more circuit elements in smaller and smaller silicon substrate surface areas, engineers and designers develop hardware and software tools to automate much of the integrated circuit design and manufacturing process.
The classical design methodology for designing and manufacturing integrated circuits employs an open-loop design process whereby the activities of logic capture and physical realization are separate and lack coherency. For example, a team of designers generally start with a conceptual design, develop associated logic, perform synthesis of the logic design to develop an associated physical design, and analyze the physical design for timing performance. During these phases, designers may make adjustments to the one or more circuit devices, such as changing parameters of drive strength or making power optimizations. If the register transfer level (RTL) design is not frozen, the designers may develop or change the logic, perform the synthesis to create another physical design, and analyze the new design. Until designs of the integrated circuits reach a “logic-freeze” stage, at which point synthesis stops, design improvements from physical optimizations are often lost for the iterations through the design flow. Such optimizations are often necessary for meeting design goals related to operating frequencies and power consumption.
To add to the complexity of the design process, some design implementations define specific logic functions for which there are one-for-one physical realizations. The physical realizations are often fixed entities, both logically and from the standpoint of electrical realization. For these specific design implementations, a circuit designer and/or physical designer generally need to know details of the specific design at a very early stage in the design process. Additionally, the designer must have the ability to craft the specific design. As the design progresses, the designer routinely needs to optimize the design to reduce power consumption, increase performance, and reduce the amount of the required area. Current methods of maintaining physical optimizations before a design reaches the stage of logic freeze include manual instantiation of gates and manual changes to the synthesis flow to produce predictable and repeatable results. Designers spend considerable time optimizing the circuits because the optimizations require manual intervention and constant updating for individual iterations through the design flow.